1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a metal separator for a fuel cell.
2. Description of Related Art
In portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones, two-way radios, and notebook computers, a small-scale fuel cell stack may be a proper alternative power source, replacing batteries. In addition to being pollution-free, fuel cell stacks provide increased convenience in not needing to be recharged.
To manufacture a fuel cell stack, membrane electrode assemblies (MEAs) are layered with interposing separators therebetween. The separators uniformly supply hydrogen and oxygen to the MEAs, and electrically connect the MEAs in series.
The separators are usually made of graphite. However, the cost and time associated with machining graphite are high.
Metal separators have also recently been used. A metal separator includes flow paths for supplying hydrogen, oxygen, and coolant, and supports the MEA. If airtightness is not maintained, the coolant may leak to contaminate the MEA, rendering the contaminated cell useless. In addition, there is a possibility of fire if hydrogen leaks.
In order to maintain the airtightness, a rubber seal is inserted into both ends of upper and lower plates, thus maintaining the airtightness of the metal separator and connecting the upper and lower plates to each other using an adhesive force of the rubber seal. The plates are sealed and bonded manually.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.